


The first message

by Katherine_Vanderquack



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And change the title, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Just to clarify italics means thoughts and bold means text message, One Shot, So far not cannon divergent, Takes place at some point after LGD, a few months later, if I continue this I’ll add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Vanderquack/pseuds/Katherine_Vanderquack
Summary: Gosalyn was halfway through her and Drake’s fourth Darkwing Duck marathon since he broke his leg in a fight a few days prior when her phone pinged. She looked at her messages expecting to see an old vine or meme from Dewey, but instead it was from a number she hadn’t seen before. What was even weirder was that the message started off asGos, I’m so sorry I have to tell you this. I…
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The first message

Gosalyn was halfway through her and Drake’s fourth Darkwing Duck marathon since he broke his leg in a fight a few days prior when her phone pinged. She looked at her messages expecting to see an old vine or meme from Dewey, but instead it was from a number she hadn’t seen before. What was even weirder was that the message started off as **Gos, I’m so sorry I have to tell you this. I…**

Gosalyn stared at it for a minute. The only people who called her Gos were Drake, Launchpad, and occasionally Dewey if he was making name puns. They wouldn’t start a text saying they got a new phone number with an apology, and a spam text wouldn’t call her by a nickname. _It must be a prank_ , Gosalyn thought _right_?

Drake seemed to notice Gosalyn was upset because he moved closer to her asking what was wrong. She didn’t say anything, just clicked on the notification to see what this mysterious sender was so sorry about. Gosalyn almost dropped her phone when she read the second sentence.

**Gos, I’m so sorry I have to tell you this. It’s your Grandpa, the Ramrod sucked me into a different dimension and I’m stuck here. I’ve been trying for months to get back, but even with the help of the best scientists I could find, the best I could do for now is send this message. It will most likely take about a month to store enough energy for the machine I made to let me send you a text at this rate. Sending things through dimensions takes a lot of electricity and I don’t want to overload anything. I don’t know if you can reply or not, but if everything goes according to plan you should be able to send one response for each text I send you. Don’t trust Taurus Bulba, find someone who can prove that the Ramrod is unstable and shut it down. I will be back as soon as I can, but at this rate it will most likely be a few years until I can come back home. I’m sorry, be careful. I love you little girl blue. <3**

Gosalyn felt her eyes get hot with tears as she clutched the phone in her shaking hands. _This can’t be real_. She felt her dad touch her shoulder and she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at him. 

“Can I see?” He asked, clearly realizing that something on her phone had upset her. She moved her phone to be in his sight without loosening her grip. He read the text and looked back at her with shock all over his face.

“Gos, are you okay?” She didn’t know. Drake pulled her into a hug.

“He’s alive, I mean- I hoped, but I have no clue what that dimension could be like, but he’s alive! And he’s coming back!” Gosalyn said, her voice shaking with excitement. “But he won’t be back for a few years, at least.” she said, her voice dropping with disappointment as the last part of his message sank in. “What if it takes too long for him to save enough energy? What if- What if I don’t see him again?” By the end of her sentence she was crying more than speaking. 

Drake held her tighter and Gosalyn cried in his arms while he whispered “I’m sorry, I know you want him back now. He’s trying as hard as he can. It might be a while, but he’s okay. Like he said, if everything stays the rate it is, you can text him every month until he comes back.”

As he talked to her Gosalyn’s crying became more quiet until tears stopped forming in her eyes and she sat in his arms letting him hug her. After a minute of silence she drew back from the hug. Drake gently wiped a few of her tears off of her cheek and she gave a small smile in return. She stared at her phone and tried to figure out what to say. Gosalyn hadn’t talked to him in months, and if he was right about the timing, she couldn’t talk to him again for a few weeks. Eventually she settled on…

**Hi Grandpa! I miss you so much! What’s the dimension you are in like? You’ll never guess who I ran into, Darkwing Duck! Someone actually became a superhero because of the old show you said mom used to like! Now he lets me fight bad guys with him! I’m staying with him for now, and don’t worry about Bulba, we shut down the Ramrod. I can’t wait to see you again, I love you! -Gosalyn**

Gosalyn took a deep breath before hitting send and was relieved to see that the message went through. After a couple of seconds the notice went from delivered to read. She smiled sadly knowing that this was the closest she will get to talking to her grandpa for a while, and set her phone down before leaning back against Drake as they tried to turn their attention back to the TV. They had a lot of things to process after Professor Waddlemyer’s message, but that could wait until later. For now they both planned on distracting themselves for a few hours with the old show; and that’s exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone likes this or I want to I’ll continue it, but for now it’s a one shot.


End file.
